Infiltrated
by sylvia's wish
Summary: Bleach characters must help the monster world when hollows somehow manage to infiltrate it. (Chapter 1 is posted, and you can read it, however I'm undergoing much change of whats been written so far, as well as the future chapters. One day this will be picked up and updated relatively around a weekly basis.) T for some mild strong language/violence, but nothing near gore or lemon.


**boring disclaimer- I don't own bleach or rosario+vampire, I'm damn well sure you just figured that out, reader. Sorry to get your hopes down but nope I don't own the legal rights to any material here. =/  
**

**_For the record, the bleach universe in this fic takes place after the Arrancar arc but before the fullbring arc. So, to explain how this works… (spoilers below if you haven't read the fullbring arc)_**

**_ Ichigo has his powers restored the same way as canon, and is the Deputy Shinigami also just as canon, but he never met the characters from Xcution. This has to do with the fact that, as the author, I'm not all that knowledgeable on that point in bleach-nor did I personally enjoy that part of the series and onward. Plus it's a crossover, I can use my own canon if I want to in any fic, especially a crossover. _**

**_To me its like if you replaced the Xcution and such with monsters from the monster world. Might as well turn back from this story if this bothers you._**

Ichigo furled his brow and scrunched his features, utterly confused.

"Wait…. Repeat the whole plan again?" Ichigo requested, with an uncomfortable stance and standing in Urahara's candy shop.

"You heard me- you need to save the monster world because of it's sudden increase of hollows," Yoruichi firmly stated, delivering quite the stern glare straight at Ichigo.

Standing beside her was Urahara, his expression suiting a dire scenario as well.

"Long story short, the monsters residing there are stronger than humans, but most of them need to be defended by shinigami in this case," he explained in an intelligible and well-informed manner that suited a research expert like him. "Because of the reasons we informed you of, you would be most sensible to send."

That, to Ichigo, confirmed that the previous conversing of said subject was no joke. He really was needed for some… odd plan involving some universe with monster specimen that couldn't fend off hollows.

But wouldn't he be informed of such a place if it did exist? So far every word he'd been fed about the monster world was too bizarre for him to soak in, but he decided this most likely a legit task, due to their expressions of genuine concern.

But to be sure, he remained skeptical, hoping to make sure his leg wasn't being pulled in some sick joke. Accepting Rukia's explanation regarding shinigamis during their first encounter was a slow enough process, and now he wouldn't be lulled into some prank of Yoruichi and Urahara's. This wouldn't be the first time his mind had been toyed with in Urahara's shop, or by the two of them anywhere.

"The monsters residing there vary in levels of strength, and many of them could deliver a killing strike to a hollow," Urahara further elaborated. "But they're no shinigamis, they won't know exactly what to do. You're simply the one we decided to logically send as their savior, you see."

A suspenseful silence followed before he went on. "But still, be cautious. You don't know what you're in for-"

"The hell, hat'n clogs?!" Ichigo roared, towering over him and yelling hysterically. "This is a joke isn't it?! 'I don't know what Im in for?'! Would you two jokesters quit shamelessly toying with my mind! I will not fall into your worthless trap so easily!"

With that outburst said and done, Ichigo collapsed, panting, and remained down on the floor with heavy breathing. Urahara and Yoruichi sweat-dropped, with uncertain glances.

"So this paranoid idiot is supposedly going to save Yokai?" Jinta broke in rudely as he entered the room. "If he can't tell a joke from a real mission, won't he mistake a peaceful monster for a hollow and kill someone innocent? Or just somehow screw up his simple task?"

Ururu followed him in and simply swept, not saying a peep. But her worried face in Ichigo's direction seemed to signify her doubt for him, she just merely didn't speak up about it.

"… Well, don't blame me, blame this crazy guy for playing with my mind all the time!" Ichigo rose to a stand, and pointed accusingly at Urahara. "I swear whether he's training me in shinigami duties or informing me of my powers he plays around psychotically too much! If I sound crazy it's because you turned me into it by rubbing off on me so much, you bad influence!"

"Ah, how entertaining. You think I made you 'crazy'?" Urahara taunted. "I knew Isshin as back in the day, and honestly, its no surprise you're just like your father."

Ichigo twitched twice in anger at the statement 'just like your father', then his fists clenched and his face flustered in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"You feeling okay?" Jinta insensitively asked. "Hes right about you seeming crazy right now-

"You shut it, cocky little brat!" Ichigo suddenly hollered, directed at Jinta but still facing Urahara and Yoruichi. "As for you, Yoruichi, you make me lose my damn mind too!"

Soon an all out three-way argument broke out between Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Ichigo. Jinta also spoke not too kindly to Ururu, though if it was considered an argument it was one-sided, as it consisted of him screaming at her while she silently dished it out.

Tessai entered the room, and instantaneously sweat-dropped.

"Perhaps we should've approached Kurosaki-dono a different way…" He muttered, seeing as the results of informing him about the monster world resulted in a screaming match.

Tessai remained a bystander in the feud for only a few seconds more, then he proceeded to use his strength to physically restrain people from attacking each other. One thing led to another and soon Jinta and Ichigo dangled in the grasp of Tessai's arms, squirming and shouting.

Moments later, everything had cooled down, and everyone who partook in the screaming fit looked remorseful-excluding Jinta. Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged glances of guilt sitting afar from Ichigo.

_"Damn I knew Ichigo overreacts like an utter fool but... Boy was that entertaining," _Yoruichi thought, concealing a satisfied smirk and trying to appear to have remorse. _"Plus once I pretended to get offended and joined in the argument got **real **good."_

_"That was downright immature,"_ Urahara thought._ "Seriosuly, Kurosaki-san must be having anger issues lately... Huh I should get into psychology, its so overlooked in the research department. Heh can't help but think, wouldn't that be damn interesting."_

_"Ichigo is such a dumbass,"_ Jinta let out a snort of annoyance. _"To think the Goddess is related to someone as hot-headed and paranoid as him. Urahara and Yoruichi were clearly serious about the plan, to think his stupid instincts made him snap. Man that was priceless though."_

_"What an awful outburst," _Tessai speculated most reasonably. _"Anybody who would find entertainment in such a thing is a bad person. I trust the people I work with are mature though, Kurosaki-dono is probably the only one who thought it was funny."_

Ichigo himself sat alone, guiltily staring at the ground.

_"Its my fault for snapping," _He realized. _"I mean seriously, I've been deemed Deputy Shinigami. How could I not accept any weird scenario, after gaining Rukia's powers, saving her in Seireitei, and even fighting the Arrancar. The monster world should fit into another category like that, and its actually fairly believable…"_

He thoughtfully gazed at the deputy shinigami badge. Surely, he could take on this mission, even if nobody from Seireitei had given it to him. Urahara's shop was an odd place, affirmatively, but he and Yoruichi wouldn't cruelly prank him by sending him off to some false location.

If this was a legit mission, why did he feel so… betrayed, stalked, and scrutinized, all at once? Like the shinigami in his environment were holding back something from him?

**_Yes I'm aware so far this sounds like every other R+V/bleach fic so far. Yes I will try to branch off from this unoriginality and make it different as the fic progresses. No I don't need reviews informing me of that, so go ahead and tell me anything except that._**


End file.
